


Турецкие радости

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), lumosik



Series: Спецквест [37]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Гарри и Драко осваивают магловские зоны наслаждения.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Турецкие радости

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк на секс в сауне и потную кожу

Если уж и отдыхать магловским способом, то самым лучшим и роскошным образом. На этом Драко настоял твердо, но Гарри лишь пожал плечами и предложил самому выбрать место. Не с первой попытки и при помощи Грейнджер, о чем Драко никогда и никому не признается, он все же выбрал какой-то пафосно-роскошный отель. И вот, заселившись и что-то вычитав в брошюре, Гарри уже тащил его куда-то под загадочным наименованием СПА.

— Я никогда там не был, но уверен, что тебе должно понравиться.

За годы их отношений Драко привык, что интуиция Гарри никогда его не подводила, но для вида покапризничал насчет безрассудности отдельных гриффиндорцев. В конце концов, никто не отменял меры предосторожности и тщательную проверку гигиены. Буклету отеля Драко доверял уже не так, как Гарри. 

Но отвод от маглов они все же повесили, причем это было идей Гарри, и Драко аж присвистнул. Вечер обещал быть жарким. 

Оказалось, что Гарри привел его в зону, где располагались бассейн, различные комнатки, укромные уголки и массажные столики.

— Давай сюда, — Гарри показал на ближайшее к ним помещение с табличкой «Турецкая сауна». 

Драко о Турции не знал ровным счетом ничего, помимо восхитительной рассыпчатой сладости, привезенной недавно Блейзом. Так что он разумно рассудил, что стоит попробовать, к тому же, Гарри уже снял свой белый халат и вошел внутрь прямо голым.

Почти не удивившись, что его парень шел через весь отель в одном лишь халате на голое тело, Драко скинул халат с себя и последовал за Гарри. Внутри в полумраке было очень жарко и душно, в клубах пара он не сразу заметил Гарри, который уже сидел на плиточной приступке и глубоко дышал. Первым инстинктом Драко было выбежать наружу и вдохнуть свежего воздуха. Но он ведь не трус, да и Гарри протянул ему руку, приглашая сесть рядом. Глаза привыкли к тусклому освещению, и тут Драко заметил это. На уже и так загорелой во время отпуска коже Гарри проступали капли пота. Они медленно стекали по этой гладкой, золотистой коже. Драко всегда завораживало тренированное тело Гарри, но сейчас оно интриговало его больше. Хотелось подойти ближе, потрогать, облизать соски и кубики пресса, почувствовав горечь пота. 

Вместо этого Драко встал перед ним на колени, и Гарри понял намек правильно, раздвинув ноги шире. Одним уже давно точно-выверенным и уверенным движением Драко провел по члену Гарри, который тоже покрылся капельками пота и ощутимо стал твердеть. Потом Драко сделал так еще раз и еще. В какой-то момент Гарри стал дышать чаще и глубже, хотя, наверное, ему было тяжело сквозь весь этот пар. Но Драко уже настроился. Он опустился на член ртом, заглотив сразу столько, сколько мог. Гарри вцепился ему в волосы, чего ранее никогда себе не позволял. Очевидно, не на одного Драко так действовало это место. Он позволил Гарри вести, задавать темп и откровенно трахать себя в рот. Все, о чем мог думать Драко в этот момент — о том, как потрясающе смотрелась потная и распаренная кожа Гарри.

Позже, когда он с протяжным стоном кончил, и Драко проглотил все до единого, Гарри разложил Драко прямо на плитке, и хватило лишь пары движений рукой. Оба задыхались от новых ощущений, и потому Драко не особо возражал, когда Гарри предложил переместиться в еще более загадочное место под названием джакузи.

**Author's Note:**

> ⚡⚡ **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке: ⚡⚡**  
>   
> <https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScqG3JfeGGy-c1xfWZ5d-y0W8nTMa85stE5tRN74Zufn5u4GA/viewform>
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**  
> 


End file.
